Dreaming of You
by DarkHairedDreamer
Summary: Dreaming of you, yes I am. Though I don't know who you are, or why you're on my mind. Dream-verse.


**Well, this was something I wrote based off of a dream I had. It could work as fanfiction. Been sitting in a folder on my desktop for well over six months. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND**

* * *

_The young girl walked through the crowded room, her floor length, violet dress swishing around her legs. Her pin straight, dark chocolate hair that was usually swept up in a pony tail now tumbled around her shoulders and down to her waist in large, curly waves. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink from the excitement of the night, and her eyes sparkled with curiosity as she searched for something - someone she knew was there, but didn't know who. Walking past tables full of well dressed people engrossed in quiet conversations and through hallways full of endless chatter; half-filled wine glasses perched between the fingers of the men and women there. She searched, weaving her way through the crowds and peering around corners - the endless maze of hallways, stairs and breathtakingly detailed architecture kept her in awe as she wandered through the large building - until she came across an open door that led to balcony, its creamy gauze curtains flowing in the breeze. A solitary, young man stood there by the marble railing, watching the stars, his back turned to her and hands in his pockets. A small, soft 'Oh!' escaped her lips as butterflies fluttered in her stomach, making the longing to keep searching fade away._

_Feeling her eyes on him, he turned and smiled at her, pulling a hand out of his pocket to beckon her to come forward. Tall and well-built, he smiled softly at her, holding out a tanned hand for her to take - his gentle, hazel eyes glinting mischievously. Golden brown waves framed his face, accentuating his boyishly handsome features and bringing out the few freckles that dotted his cheeks._  
_His eyes were trained on hers as she tentatively stepped forward, one high-heeled foot after another, reaching for his outstretched hand. She could feel the familiarity of his gaze and feel the carefree aura she loved as she tried to remember who he was. She stretched her hand out to meet his, but pulled away at the last second, eyeing him._

_His smile widened into a soft grin and he cocked his head ever-so-slightly to the side as if to say, Don't you trust me?, but brought his hand down to his side and signaled for her to stand by him. She complied, her qualms disappearing by the second in his calming presence. Stepping up to lean against the railing, she felt his eyes on her, but never looked his way - the blush on her cheeks darkening as she felt a warm, calloused hand slide around her waist. His breath was on her in an instant, making her shiver as it tickled her ears. The scent of cinnamon and spices, of ihim/i was intoxicating - it swirled around her and filled her up as she felt him plant a kiss on her cheek. Nuzzling her temple with his forehead, he whispered with a voice that reminded her of smooth butter, rich and creamy, "Do you love me?"_

_"Depends." She replied, still looking out at the stars, a smirk forming on her features as she tried to quell her pounding heart. "Do you love me too?"_

_He chuckled, placing a hand under her chin to turn her head towards him before capturing her rosy lips with his own gentle ones. The small touch was enough to set off fireworks in her head, her mind spiraling down into wonderful, dizzying chaos that sent her heart racing to speeds unknown. She was suddenly blissfully unaware of her surroundings, of the chill of the night, the people who could be watching - the twinkling starlight. All she could think of was himand how he rubbed circles on the small of her back with the hand that was still there as he gently pulled her closer, how her hands were running its fingers through his hair on their own accord, how their bodies fit together perfectly - how oh-so-soft his lips were on hers, searing heat down her spine and sending tingles through her body._

_He pulled away after mere seconds, the taste, scent - intoxicationof him still on her lips, leaving her wanting more. She parted her lips to protest, pulling away from their entangled position to look him in the eye. He laughed and kissed her again - unexpectedly - shocking her and sending sparks up and down her veins._

_He pulled away once more and rested his forehead on hers, the inhale and exhale of their lungs the only sound that could be heard past the quiet, indistinct chatter of the other guests. Their breaths mingled as he smiled down at her, "Does that answer your question?"_

_She smiled in return, "I guess it answers yours too."_

* * *

**So yes, Kuki is dreaming.** **When you dream, it's like watching a rerun of your favorite show on a TV with bad reception. You know all the details, but everything is still fuzzy. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**(Based off of one of my dreams.)**

**-DHD**

**Rate and Review! :)**


End file.
